Przedświt
by Stokrot
Summary: Dusze shinigami są nieśmiertelne. Znów się spotkają.' Ff napisany wespół z Clio, wieńczący Serię Nagietkową.


**Przedświt**

This love - make me believe that you're the one

Never give up - our day has come

I never felt that this could happen to me

So many lonely days and nights

I never knew that you were waiting for me

Hope was out of sight

This love - I'll never throw it all away

Now that you're in my life to stay

"New beginnings", Judas Priest

_Światło…_

_Światło wypełnia pokój, złotą plamą kładzie się na kołdrze, otacza migotliwą aureolą siedzącą przy jego łóżku ciemnowłosą postać. Na zewnątrz trwa letnie popołudnie, wypełnione zapachem drzew cytrynowych._

_Nie czuje strachu — choć każdy oddech zbliża go do nieuniknionego. To jedynie kolejna granica, którą musi pokonać… _

_Ciepło słońca na policzku. Ciepło dłoni zaciśniętej na jego własnej. Ból gaśnie… wszystko gaśnie… Pozostaje odblask złota po wewnętrznej stronie powiek niczym wspomnienie czyichś drogich mu oczu._

„_Jestem o krok bliżej."_

_Umiera._

***

Otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał fosforyzujące cyfry budzika, stojącego na nocnym stoliku. Szósta czterdzieści osiem. Dwanaście minut przed czasem. Znowu.

Westchnął cicho, przewracając się na wznak i wracając myślami do tego, o czym śnił. To był ostatni z całej serii dziwnych snów, jakie miewał od pewnego czasu. W niektórych walczył — zwycięsko — z potworami o najróżniejszych kształtach, w dłoni dzierżąc miecz o hakowato wygiętej klindze. W innych przechadzał się — samotnie lub w otoczeniu towarzyszy, których znał i którzy byli mu bliscy, choćby po przebudzeniu nie pamiętał ich imion — ulicami starodawnego miasta, w którego centrum wznosiło się urwiste wzgórze. Niekiedy miał na sobie czarny strój z przypominającym słońce symbolem na rękawie, czasem — i w tych snach wydawał się sobie starszy — nosił też biały płaszcz z czarnym znakiem liczby „trzy" na plecach.

W ostatnim zaś… W ostatnim śnie umierał, a mimo to nie sposób było go uznać za koszmar — nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej wizja nie była aż tak wyraźna jak dzisiejszej nocy.

Niezależnie jednak, o czym opowiadał sen, po każdym budził się z uczuciem niezmierzonej tęsknoty za czymś nieokreślonym, a zarazem nieopisanie ważnym… ale nie dziś. Tym razem, jak nagle sobie uświadomił, czuł raczej coś na kształt… wyczekiwania?

Nie zdążył dłużej się nad tym zastanowić — ostry dźwięk budzika wyrwał go z rozmyślań. _Sny będą musiały zaczekać_, zdecydował, uśmiechając się nieco krzywo. Teraz należało zająć się rzeczywistością…

Podniósł się z łóżka. Roleta na oknie była zaciągnięta i w pokoju panował półmrok, choć słońce musiało wstać już jakiś czas temu. _O ile akurat nie zbiera się na deszcz_, pomyślał kwaśno. W końcu przez cały poprzedni wieczór padało…

Postąpił krok do przodu — i nieomal przewrócił na czymś, co okazało się być porzuconym na podłodze ołówkiem. Zaklął cicho, ganiąc się w duchu za podobne bałaganiarstwo, po czym podniósł przedmiot i zmarszczył brwi.

A tak. Znów rysował do późna… Hmmm…

Rozejrzał się, odnajdując wzrokiem szkicownik, również porzucony na podłodze (_Na podłodze!_, zawyło wniebogłosy jego umiłowanie porządku). Potrząsnął głową z westchnieniem, podnosząc zeszyt. Znów opuścił lekcję. Doprawdy, jak tak dalej pójdzie…

Przerzucił parę stron, zapełnionych mniej lub bardziej udanymi szkicami, przedstawiającymi głównie ludzi i kwiaty. Rysunki, musiał przyznać, nie były znowuż takie złe — a mimo to nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie angażuje się w zajęcia tak, jak powinien.

I właściwie nie dotyczyło to jedynie lekcji rysunku…

Już miał odłożyć szkicownik, gdy spomiędzy stronic wysunęło się kilka luźnych kartek. Chwycił je odruchowo, nim opadły na łóżko — po czym niemal natychmiast się zarumienił, spojrzawszy na pierwszą z nich.

Ze szkicu uśmiechała się do niego psotnie szczupła twarz o oczach zmrużonych w wąskie szparki; na czoło opadały niesforne kosmyki włosów. Włosy były srebrne — ale tego szkic nie uwzględniał.

Zwalczył ochotę, by zgnieść papier w kulkę i cisnąć w kąt pokoju. Bądź co bądź, byłoby to mocno dziecinne — a on miał dwadzieścia dwa lata. Był dorosły…

Odrzucił blok oraz szkice na łóżko i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Jednak pomimo usilnych prób skupienia myśli na tu i teraz, wspomnienie tamtego figlarnego, lisiego uśmiechu wciąż nie chciało go opuścić.

I skutecznie rozpraszało.

_Tu i teraz_, nakazał sobie kategorycznie, wchodząc pod prysznic. Mimo to…

_Tydzień_, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy odkręcał wodę. Minął tydzień, odkąd…

***

_Spóźnił się. Mówiąc szczerze, bardziej spóźnić się nie dało — gdy zdyszany, przemoknięty i cokolwiek ubłocony (co mu strzeliło do głowy, żeby w tę ulewę jechać ROWEREM?), dotarł wreszcie na miejsce zajęć, jego grupa opuszczała już budynek. Nie wiedzieć czemu, szczególnie dziewczęta wydawały się czymś podekscytowane — szeptały do siebie bardziej gorączkowo niż zazwyczaj, a większość z nich miała rumieniec na policzkach. _

_Nie to, by zwykł zastanawiać się nad uniesieniami koleżanek — wydawało mu się to zbytnim wścibstwem — ale tym razem zmarszczył brwi, biegnąc korytarzem. Czym właściwie mieli się zajmować na dzisiejszej lekcji…? _

_Pochłonięty rozmyślaniami nie zauważył kolejnej osoby, nadchodzącej z przeciwka — do momentu, gdy było już za późno. Zarył nosem w miękki materiał marynarki i niemal stracił równowagę — ale mocne dłonie w porę chwyciły jego ramiona. Poczuł nikły zapach wody kolońskiej i w jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z niezręczności sytuacji. Cofnął się raptownie. _

— _Najmocniej przepraszam — wyrzucił z siebie czym prędzej, gnąc się w ukłonie. — Zajęcia… To jest, śpieszyłem się i… — zaczął z potrzeby wytłumaczenia się i zaraz urwał z poczuciem, że robi z siebie durnia. Zachowywał się jak uczeń podstawówki…_

— _Ajajaj, upolowałem zmokłą kurę — usłyszał i wyprostował się. Nieznajomy przyglądał mu się zmrużonymi oczyma, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat, a jednak jego włosy miały niespotykany srebrzysty odcień. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek taki widział. _

— _Musi ta grzywka — ciągnął mężczyzna tonem, w którym pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. — Spadnie taka na oczy i zaraz ryms, katastrofa, a?_

_Poczuł, że się rumieni, tymczasem nieznajomy dość bezceremonialnie odgarnął mu z czoła niesforny element uczesania i założył za ucho. Jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. _

— _Niedobrze tak latać na oślep — oznajmił z przekonaniem. — Jeszcze cię coś capnie znienacka zza węgła i co wtedy?_

_Co należało odpowiedzieć? Nie miał pojęcia. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z traktowaniem tak bezpośrednim — i tak, hmm, nietypowo przychylnym — na dokładkę ze strony kogoś zupełnie obcego. Spuścił wzrok. _

—_Ja… Ummm… — Do licha, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć? Jeszcze raz przeprosić? Podziękować za radę, choć brzmiała dość… oryginalnie? Niech to…_

— _No, uważaj na siebie — rzucił beztrosko mężczyzna, wykorzystując jego zawahanie, by w chwilę potem znów ruszyć przed siebie. — Pa-pa! — dodał jeszcze wyraźnie zadowolonym tonem, nim zniknął za rogiem, pozostawiając go osłupiałego i kapiącego na podłogę pośrodku korytarza. _

_Z odrętwienia wyrwał go kobiecy głos. Słysząc własne nazwisko, obejrzał się i w półotwartych drzwiach pobliskiej sali zobaczył nauczycielkę, opiekującą się ich grupą. Zdobył się na słaby uśmiech. Prawdziwa pasjonatka — a przy tym miła i wyrozumiała kobieta. Przynajmniej nie rzucała niczym w spóźnialskich podopiecznych, jak zwykł to czynić prowadzący zajęcia literackie…_

_Otwierał już usta, by usprawiedliwić się za kolejną nieobecność — ale nauczycielka go ubiegła. _

— _Jaka szkoda, że nie zdołałeś dziś przyjść — stwierdziła z wyraźnym żalem. — Mamy nowego modela… szalenie fascynujący człowiek. Przed chwilą wyszedł, musiałeś się z nim minąć…_

_Był w połowie uprzejmego skinienia głową — w myślach wciąż układał przeprosiny i słowa kobiety nie w pełni do niego docierały — gdy sens jej ostatniej wypowiedzi uderzył go jak obuchem._

„_Nowy model…"_

„_Musiałeś się z nim minąć…"_

„_Przed chwilą…"_

_O nie. Nie. Niemożliwe…_

_A niech to… Ależ wpadł._

***

_Cóż, miał w końcu prawo czuć się zaskoczony_, pomyślał, zakręcając wodę i sięgając po ręcznik, by wytrzeć włosy. Właściwie sam nie był pewien, czy pośród jego uczuć przeważał wówczas szok, wywołany samą tą informacją, czy ulga z tytułu spóźnienia. Nawet teraz robiło mu się nieswojo na myśl o tym, że srebrnowłosy nieznajomy miałby im pozować — nawet zapięty pod szyję.

Poczuł, że ponownie oblewa się rumieńcem i zbeształ się za to w duchu. _Daj spokój, chyba się w nim nie zadurzyłeś?_

Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Co wszakże, dziwnym trafem, nie przeszkadzało mu sporządzać coraz to nowych szkiców z nowym, hmmm, modelem ich grupy w roli głównej. O ile pamiętał, na kilku z nich przyodział go nawet w stroje rodem ze swoich snów — i ku swemu zdumieniu musiał przyznać, że efekt był zaskakująco dobry.

Bo też, gwoli ścisłości, nieznajomy dał mu aż nadto okazji do uważnego przyjrzenia się swojej fizjonomii. Od czasu tamtego niefortunnego zderz-… spotkania w korytarzu, natykał się nań nieomal przy każdej sposobności: w metrze, bibliotece, sklepie dla plastyków… ba, na basenie nawet (naszła go wówczas refleksja, że wbrew pozorom sam nie znalazł się jeszcze na granicy anoreksji).

Mogłoby więc wydawać się naturalne, że stał się tematem jego prac — ale tak nie było. Nawet wziąwszy pod uwagę powyższe okoliczności, nie była to wszak jedyna osoba, jaką widywał na co dzień — a innych jakoś ostatnio nie rysował…

Wzdrygnął się z zimna i zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili stoi nago na mokrych kafelkach. Jeśli chciał nabawić się kataru, to był właśnie na najlepszej drodze…

_Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną_, upomniał się zdecydowanie. _Przestań się zachowywać jak zakochana gimnazjalistka…_

Wróć. Czy naprawdę właśnie to pomyślał…?

Przygryzł wargi, energicznie zabierając się do wycierania (i próbując nie zważać na fakt, że policzki płonęły mu żywym ogniem). Nie ma co… Albo niespodziewanie znalazł swoją życiową inspirację, albo z wolna zaczynał wariować — przy czym druga opcja wydawała mu się znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna.

Odwiesił ręcznik, wciągnął z westchnieniem spodnie, po czym spojrzał sceptycznie w lustro nad umywalką. Czy raczej: spróbował spojrzeć, bo jego grzywka akurat skorzystała z okazji, by zsunąć się na lewe oko, skutecznie przesłaniając widok. Odruchowo spróbował odgarnąć ją z czoła, ale bez rezultatu — kosmyk ani myślał grzecznie tkwić za uchem, uparcie powracając do położenia, w którym maksymalnie ograniczał pole widzenia.

Uśmiechnął się, cokolwiek zrezygnowany. Chwilami naprawdę odnosił wrażenie, że jego włosy żyły własnym życiem — jakiekolwiek próby ich ujarzmienia ostatecznie kończyły się niepowodzeniem, a już grzywka zdecydowanie wiodła prym pod tym względem. Aż dziw, że do tej pory ani razu się przez nią nie przewrócił, jak to sugerował nieznajomy…

Znowu…!

Do licha, skąd brały się te myśli? I skąd ów dziwny nastrój tego ranka?

Odetchnął głęboko, opierając obie dłonie na umywalce, przymknął oczy. Tu i teraz — słowa powtarzane jak mantra każdego dnia. Czy jeszcze skuteczne? W takich chwilach, jak ta, sam już nie był pewien…

Zacisnął mocniej powieki. Jakkolwiek by nie było, z całą pewnością nie miał w tej chwili czasu na podobne rozważania. Czekał go długi i — wszystko na to wskazywało — pracowity dzień. Jeśli nie zamierzał się spóźnić także i tym razem, stanowczo powinien się pośpieszyć.

Umył zęby, po czym, wkładając po drodze koszulę, przeszedł do kuchni na śniadanie.

***

Na blacie pod oknem leżała persymonka. Bardzo pomarańczowa, bardzo dorodna persymonka — jedyna plama koloru w dość bezbarwnej kuchni. Widząc ją, w pierwszej chwili aż przystanął — po czym w pełni świadomie skierował się w przeciwną stronę pomieszczenia, pozornie całą swoją uwagę poświęcając nastawieniu wody na herbatę. Próby zignorowania owocu spełzły jednak na niczym — był tam, ze swoją lśniącą, pomarańczową skórką, szypułką i całą resztą. I, z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów, zaczynało to wytrącać go z równowagi. Gdy nieomal zaciął się w palec przy próbie pokrojenia pomidora — że też musiał wyglądać tak podobnie do tego paskudztwa — nie wytrzymał, odłożył nóż i pewnym krokiem podszedł do okna.

Persymonka leżała na swoim miejscu — i gdyby nie była tylko owocem, można by odnieść wrażenie, że próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Trącił ją nieufnie szczupłym palcem. Nie lubił persymonek — ba, nie znosił ich — i w zasadzie nie bardzo umiał powiedzieć czemu. _Kto wie, może to jakiś uraz z poprzedniego życia_, pomyślał, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Pozostawało wszakże pytanie, po co w ogóle nabył to coś, skoro szanse na zjedzenie owocu były bliskie zeru.

Ściągnął brwi. Wczoraj wieczorem poszedł do całodobowego, bo skończył mu się ryż i…

***

— _Nie ma, rozumiesz. Ani śladu suszonych. Prażonych też nie. I co ja mam, biedny, teraz począć? _

_Znał ten głos; czuł, że rozpoznałby go wszędzie, choć słyszał go wcześniej tylko raz. Dlatego właśnie nie podniósł głowy, z uporem przebierając w skrzynce z marchewką. _

— _Takie marchewki na przykład — dobiegło go ze znacznie bliższej odległości. Przełknął ślinę. — Marchewki też są w porządku… Bardzo dużo mają tych tam, zdrowych… cosiów. I świetnie, świetnie robią na koloryt — ale nic nie może się równać z suszoną persymonką… A tu „przykro mi, nie prowadzimy sprzedaży" i z deseru nici. Przynajmniej świeżych mają pod dostatkiem…_

_Odważył się niepostrzeżenie zerknąć w bok (to była jedna z niewielu sytuacji, w których grzywka naprawdę się przydawała). Nie pomylił się; srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zręcznie wybierał ze stojącej obok skrzynki co ładniejsze ciemnopomarańczowe owoce i był najwyraźniej zdecydowany podzielić się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami. To z kolei wprawiało jego samego w niemałe zakłopotanie — raz, że nie podzielał entuzjazmu do persymonek, jakim zdawał się pałać nieznajomy, dwa, wciąż żywo pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie i… cóż, nie bardzo wiedział, jak i czy w ogóle powinien się odezwać. Prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej dyskretnie by się wycofał — ale takiej możliwości niestety nie miał…_

_Zamrugał raptownie, gdy pod nos podsunięto mu znienacka okazałą persymonkę. Popatrzył oszołomiony na widniejącą tuż za nią uśmiechniętą twarz o bladej cerze. Od wcześniejszej persymonkowej przemowy z lekka zakręciło mu się w głowie, a teraz jeszcze i to…_

— _Znakomita odmiana — oznajmił mężczyzna tonem znawcy. — Powinieneś spróbować…_

***

Westchnął. Przyjął owoc — czy to dlatego, że był zbyt otumaniony na to, by się sprzeciwić, czy dlatego, że próba odmowy byłaby z jego strony mocno nieuprzejma. Dość, że persymonka leżała teraz w jego kuchni i wyglądała znacznie realniej niż wszystko w jej otoczeniu. Zabębnił palcami o blat. To też było zastanawiające. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej dopadało go poczucie, jakby otaczająca rzeczywistość była jedynie bladą marą, z której czym prędzej powinien się otrząsnąć. Kolejne dni zlewały się ze sobą, szare i nijakie, choć pozornie wypełnione aktywnością — podczas gdy nocą sny przenosiły go do świata pełnego barw i życia. Zupełnie jakby jego miejsce było gdzieś… tam, po drugiej stronie.

Zapatrzył się w okno, niewiele jednak dostrzegając — myślami błądził zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie przypominał sobie, by na jawie czuł się podobnie jak w którymkolwiek ze swoich snów… za wyjątkiem tych chwil, kiedy w pobliżu pojawiał się…

On.

Uczuł, że jego policzki znów barwi rumieniec, ale nie mógł się spierać z faktami. A srebrnowłosy nieznajomy o niepokojącym, figlarnym uśmiechu w rzeczy samej wydawał się znacznie bardziej… żywy niż otaczający go ludzie… niczym jedyna istota z krwi i kości wśród morza zjaw.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, po czym, tknięty nagłym impulsem, chwycił owoc i uniósł do ust. Może… może jeśli go zje, zdoła zrozumieć coś więcej — jak gdyby persymonka mogła zadziałać odwrotnie do mitycznego jabłka granatu i być może przypomnieć mu o czymś, czego nie pamiętał i nawet nie był świadom…

Już miał zatopić zęby w lśniącej skórce — gdy jego wzrok padł na wiszący przy oknie kalendarz. Konkretniej zaś na kwadracik z dzisiejszą datą, na którym widniał opatrzony wykrzyknikiem napis „książki". Przez moment przyglądał mu się, nie rozumiejąc, aż wreszcie…

A niech to! Biblioteka! Czy naprawdę był aż tak rozkojarzony, że o tym zapomniał?

Niedbale odłożył persymonkę na blat; egzystencjalne rozważania sprzed chwili niemal natychmiast wywietrzały mu z głowy. Zerknął na zegar. Siódma trzydzieści dwie. Zajęcia zaczynał co prawda dopiero o dziewiątej, ale budynek biblioteki znajdował się, nie przesadzając, na przeciwnym końcu miasta. Rower odpadał; pozostawało jechać autobusem. Nie przepadał za tym, ale jedynie ta opcja dawała szansę, że zdąży na czas.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a był już gotów do wyjścia. Z zabraną nie wiedzieć czemu persymonką w torbie.

***

Ranek był pogodny — miła odmiana po kilku deszczowych dniach. Jedynym śladem wczorajszej ulewy były rozległe kałuże, lśniące w porannym słońcu. Zmrużył oczy. Światło miało ów szczególny złocisty odcień, charakterystyczny raczej dla późnego, letniego popołudnia niż dla kwietniowego poranka. W jakiś niezwykły sposób pasowało to jednak do pełnego radosnego podekscytowania nastroju, jaki towarzyszył mu od chwili przebudzenia.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio — i czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek — czuł się podobnie. W jego życiu niewiele było miejsca dla wzniosłych emocji; czas niemal całkowicie wypełniały mu studia (w tym roku planował zacząć drugi kierunek), dorywcza praca i liczne zajęcia dodatkowe. Tak zwane życie towarzyskie praktycznie dlań nie istniało; poza tym, by je prowadzić, potrzebowałby znajomych, a tymi również nie mógł się pochwalić. Rodzina zaś… cóż, nie była to dobra chwila do rozmyślań na ten temat. Mimo wszystko nie tęsknił — i zresztą nie w tym tkwił problem.

W jego życiu brakowało czegoś ważnego — i im bardziej starał się tę pustkę wypełnić, tym bardziej był jej świadom. Choć każdą minutę starał się wykorzystywać w stu procentach, przed sobą nie widział celu… nie miał żadnego marzenia, które pragnąłby zrealizować i które przyświecałoby jego decyzjom. Żył z dnia na dzień, tu i teraz — jak jakaś… poczwarka, która dopiero miała przemienić się w motyla (_Choć w jego wypadku_, pomyślał z właściwym sobie przekąsem_, byłaby to raczej ćma._).

Dzisiejszy ranek jednak różnił się od poprzednich. Choćby starał się to zignorować, nie opuszczało go poczucie, że nadciągała zmiana… coś miało się wydarzyć, a to niecodzienne złociste światło, które nadawało miastu pozór zawieszonego między dwoma światami, jedynie utwierdzało go w tym przekonaniu.

Nieoczekiwanie przypomniał sobie swój dzisiejszy sen, również skąpany w podobnym świetle. _O krok bliżej… _O krok bliżej od czego…?

Usłyszał pisk opon i uskoczył na chodnik. Kierowca znacząco postukał się w czoło, ruchem głowy wskazał pobliski sygnalizator. Czerwone. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, klnąc przy tym w duchu. Przypadkowe samobójstwo raczej nie mieściło się w jego planach…

Co ciekawe, jak naraz sobie uświadomił, nie czuł nawet strachu. Nie dlatego, że nie bał się umrzeć — czuł po prostu, że to nie była jeszcze ta właściwa chwila…

Przewrócił oczyma. Doprawdy, szedł ulicą i zastanawiał się nad momentem własnej śmierci. Czy to było normalne?

Potrząsnął głową, powracając do chwili obecnej. Przystanek był tuż tuż, zaraz przy jednej z głównych arterii miasta. Szczęśliwie autobus zatrzymywał się zaraz koło biblioteki, dlatego zdecydował się właśnie na niego, nie na kolejkę, od której musiałby przejść ładny kawałek. Nie miał dziś czasu, choć — jak uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny — właściwie nie miało to takiego znaczenia, jak powinno. Zwykle starał się być obowiązkową osobą i czasami nawet łajał się w duchu za niedokładność, która cechowała niektóre jego poczynania, tymczasem dzisiaj zupełnie nie przejmował się, że może się spóźnić na zajęcia. Niby wypadł z domu jak oparzony, ale kiedy już szedł ulicą, miał wrażenie, że nogi niosą go gdzieś indziej, niż tylko do biblioteki naukowej.

Stanął pod wiatą, mrużąc oczy w odbitym od wczorajszych kropel świetle. Popatrzył na rozkład i zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nie powinien czekać dłużej niż kilka minut. Jego myśl znów oderwała się od rzeczywistości i pomknęła w rejony, które widywał jedynie w snach. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, ale jednocześnie wypełnił go jakiś niezrozumiały spokój. Przez chwilę miał poczucie, że jest w stanie sięgnąć prawdy, która go niosła. Że jeszcze chwila, a pojmie, co było jedynie snem, a co jawą. Odruchowo sięgnął do torby, a jego palce dotknęły gładkiej skórki persymonki. Tym razem nie skrzywił się z niesmakiem — przeciwnie, poczuł nieznane dotąd ciepło, wypełniające nagle jego wnętrze. Persymonka… oznaczała… przypominała mu…

Lekki, a jednocześnie bardzo wyraźny zapach wody kolońskiej oderwał go od rozmyślań. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, tak głęboko był pogrążony w zadumie. Odwrócił głowę, tym razem spoglądając wprost. Oczywiście. Znajomy nieznajomy. Stał uśmiechnięty po drugiej stronie wiaty pod pachą trzymając torbę. _Ani chybi persymonki_, pomyślał z roztargnieniem, o wiele bardziej skupiając się na gwałtownym uniesieniu, jakie nagle go ogarnęło. Ciepło w piersi przybrało na sile. Co się z nim działo?? Jeśli czegokolwiek był w życiu pewien, to tego, że nigdy jeszcze nie był do tego stopnia wyprowadzony z równowagi. I nie było to niemiłe uczucie, doszedł do wniosku; choć miał wrażenie, że w jego wnętrzu ścierają się dwie siły: logiczny niepokój i kompletnie niezrozumiała radość. Jego ręce drżały i musiał zacisnąć je w pięści. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli coś się zaraz nie wydarzy, stanie się z nim coś strasznego…

W atmosferę przytłumionej eteryczności, która towarzyszyła mu od przebudzenia, wdarł się odgłos rozdzierający rzeczywistość niemal namacalnie. Kierując się instynktem, gwałtownie oderwał wzrok od mężczyzny, choć — uświadomił sobie nagle — na kontemplacji jego twarzy mógłby spędzić całą wieczność, i popatrzył w stronę źródła dźwięku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, chłonąc każdy szczegół scenerii. W stronę przystanku, niesiona siłą bezwładności, mknęła ciężarówka. O wiele za szybko i bez kontroli. Wcześniejszy odgłos był bezradną próbą zatrzymania pojazdu podjętą przez kierowcę, którego przerażoną twarz widział za szybą. Pojazd przechylił się na jeden bok i sunął nieubłaganie…

Świat zamarł, a czas przestał mieć znaczenie. Sekundy — teraz wiedział, że były to ostatnie sekundy jego życia — rozciągnęły się w nieskończoną skończoność. Dziwne, ale nie odczuwał strachu. Czy śmierć mogła być tak spokojna? Zupełnie jakby ktoś nad nią czuwał.

Widział ciężarówkę zbliżającą się centymetr po centymetrze i jej wielkie koła, które przestały się obracać w kolejnej nieudanej próbie zatrzymania maszyny. To nie miało znaczenia, uświadomił sobie w jednej chwili.

To życie... było tylko pożyczone.

W ostatniej chwili zrozumiał, że jego prawdziwe życie zawsze toczyło się gdzie indziej.

Kiedy indziej.

... i z kim innym.

Powoli, ruchem równie rozciągniętym jak wieczność czasu, obrócił głowę w kierunku mężczyzny... odwrócił głowę w kierunku...

Gina.

I wiedział, że Gin patrzy na NIEGO.

Na Izuru.

Po tysiącach lat ich spojrzenia — Izuru Kiry i Gina Ichimaru — znów się spotkały.

Wyciągnął rękę i wiedział już, że nie zdąży, bo czas się wreszcie wypełnił.

Jednak ostatnia myśl, z którą poddał się czasowi, była pewna niczym stal: Razem.

***

Ciepłe światło dotknęło jego powiek. Zmarszczył brwi, chcąc przed nim uciec. Ptaki ćwierkały od jakiegoś czasu, wyśpiewując radosną pieśń — zupełnie zwyczajną, a jednak zwracającą uwagę. Wydawało mu się, że ostatni raz słyszał ją w takiej obfitości… nie pamiętał. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność. Coś się zmieniło. Bezładne wrażenia, uczucia i myśli, strzępy informacji, napływały do jego mózgu, niosąc z sobą groźbę chaosu. Zacisnął dłonie i nakazał sobie skupić się na najbardziej fizycznym doznaniu — źdźbłach trawy łaskoczących jego policzek i szyję. Podniósł się powoli, opierając na rękach, i ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Długie włosy skutecznie przesłaniały widok, odgarnął je z twarzy. Usiadł, skupiając wzrok na ziemi i głęboko oddychając. Powietrze przesiąknięte było zapachem letnich kwiatów oraz ostrzejszą wonią żywicy. Odetchnął kilka razy, nie odrywając spojrzenia od zielonych liści i czując ich chłód pod palcami. Jego serce powoli wracało do spokojnego rytmu. Odwrócił głowę.

W otoczeniu koniczyny, nie dalej niż na wyciągnięcie ręki, siedział Gin Ichimaru, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

Izuru ponownie zamknął oczy, a jego serce przyspieszyło tak mocno, że oddech nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Przycisnął dłonie do piersi, po czym uniósł powieki raz jeszcze — z obawą, że go nie zobaczy.

Ale był tam. Siedział bez ruchu, obejmując ramionami kolana. Jego srebrne włosy opadały na czoło. Jego świetliste oczy patrzyły uważnie. Cała jego sylwetka promieniała własnym światłem. Nigdy nie wydawał się Izuru bardziej doskonały niż w tej chwili.

Światło oślepiało i Izuru zamrugał, żeby widzieć wyraźnie. Czuł, że śni. Czuł, że może w tym śnie zrobić absolutnie wszystko. Czuł, że może zrobić to, czego pragnie. Przeszedł go dreszcz, jego ramiona drżały cały czas.

Wstał, powoli — tylko po to, by osunąć się na kolana tuż obok mężczyzny. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od szeroko otwartych oczu, które lśniły złotem. Poczuł ciepło, jakie przebijało przez białą tkaninę jego szaty. Zacisnął dłonie, nie zważając na ukłucie paznokci. Rozchylił wargi, też drżące. Chciał… Jeszcze chwila… Jeszcze tylko jedna chwila. Przełknął, patrząc w twarz Gina, tak blisko jego własnej.

Gin nawet nie drgnął. Całe życie skupiało się w jego oczach.

Izuru nabrał głęboko powietrza, niemal żałując, że musi przerwać tę magiczną ciszę. Miał do dyspozycji całą wieczność, ale… Ale niektóre rzeczy nie mogły czekać dłużej, niż czekały dotąd. A jednocześnie miał wrażenie, jakby rozstali się zaledwie wczoraj. Nie zapomniał uczucia, jakie dawała obecność Gina Ichimaru — uczucia, które było jego jedyną rzeczywistością. Mogły minąć tysiące lat, ale to jedno trwało: najbardziej naturalna świadomość, że tutaj jest jego miejsce.

— Nie jestem już twoim zastępcą — powiedział. — Nie nazwę cię już kapitanem. Więc posłuchaj... Gin.

Czy pamiętał swój głos sprzed tak dawna? Czy ośmieliłby się wówczas tak przemówić?

Gin słuchał.

— Ludzie się zmieniają. Dusze się zmieniają. Shinigami się zmieniają.

Zbłąkany powiew wiatru rozwiał jego włosy.

— Upływ czasu wzmacnia nawet najsłabsze gałęzie, a decyzje rzucone na wiatr zmienia w najtwardszą stal.

Coś ścisnęło go w piersi, jedno wspomnienie przepełnione nadzieją.

— Czekałem na ciebie tysiące lat i pamiętam, czego pragnąłem przez całą tę wieczność. Wiem, czego chcę teraz — powiedział spokojnie, choć czuł ucisk w gardle. — Nigdy więcej nie zamierzam pozwolić ci odejść. Będę przy tobie do skończenia świata i dłużej. Jesteś częścią mnie, a ja chcę być częścią ciebie — ale tylko wtedy, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz.

Możliwe, że w tym życiu będzie musiał zacząć się przyzwyczajać do poważnego wyrazu twarzy Gina, bo takim właśnie Gin na niego teraz patrzył.

— Nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwałem...

Izuru położył mu palec na ustach, choć wiedział, że tego głosu mógłby słuchać zawsze.

— To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Nie żałuję niczego, co się stało, jakkolwiek trudne by było — powiedział ciszej, spuszczając wzrok. — Gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, może nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Gdyby wszystko było normalnie, może nigdy byśmy nie stali się sobie tak bliscy. Gdybym cię wtedy... nie stracił... może nigdy bym nie zrozumiał... — Urwał, przez chwilę nie będąc w stanie mówić. — Nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie równie ważny. Nikogo nigdy tak nie... kochałem. — Podniósł głowę. To były przecież słowa, które przez tyle lat chciał powiedzieć. — Kocham cię, Gin — powtórzył z przekonaniem tysiącleci. — Jestem cały twój, jak byłem wtedy — tylko milion razy bardziej. — Próbował się uśmiechnąć, bez najmniejszego powodzenia. — Niech cię to nie przeraża. Nie odtrącaj mnie, Gin.

Gin milczał, ale w jakiś sposób jego milczenie nie niepokoiło — pobrzmiewał w nim śpiew ptaków, szum strumienia i nawet ciepło słonecznych promieni. Wydawał się rozmywać w leśnym krajobrazie, a jednocześnie nigdy nie był równie rzeczywisty. Zamrugał powiekami, jakby nagle oślepiony blaskiem silniejszym niż bijący z jego złocistych oczu. Spuścił głowę, a potem podniósł ją na nowo. Izuru śledził każdy jego gest, chłonął każdą jego reakcję, drżąc cały w przepełniającej go radości, której jeszcze nawet nie zaczął ogarniać. Patrzył na srebrne włosy opadające na czoło, szczupłą twarz, jeszcze jaśniejszą niż jego własna, na znajome rysy — Gin Ichimaru siedział przed nim, taki sam jak kiedyś. I tylko uśmiech zniknął z jego warg, zastąpiony czymś tak kruchym i delikatnym: najbardziej szczerym spojrzeniem. Twarz Gina nigdy nie była tak otwarta.

Izuru znów zacisnął dłonie. Pragnął... jakże pragnął ująć tę twarz w dłonie, zanurzyć palce w tych włosach. Znaleźć się bliżej, niż był kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tkwił w bezruchu i opanowaniu. Nie do niego należała decyzja, on już swoją podjął. Mógł tylko czekać. Był w stanie czekać, ile trzeba. Jakoś.

Gin wreszcie się poruszył, w jednej chwili stając się pulsującym życiem fragmentem otaczającej scenerii. Podniósł się z trawy, wciąż patrząc prosto w oczy Izuru. W jego wzroku coś mignęło, a jego twarz wygładziła się pewnością. Powoli uniósł ramiona i objął Izuru, przyciągając go do siebie. Cienkie wargi dotknęły warg Izuru tak lekko, jakby musnął je księżycowy promień, a potem spoczęły w wyrazie największej czułości na jego włosach. Izuru ukrył twarz na piersi Gina, zaciskając palce na materiale jego szaty i dłużej nie hamując łez.

— Nareszcie cię znalazłem — powiedział zduszonym głosem. — Musiałem w to wierzyć, cały ten czas. Nic innego mi nie zostało. A teraz, kiedy tu jesteś, mam wrażenie, jakby spełnił mi się cud.

Cała jego wcześniejsza determinacja ulotniła się. Czuł się teraz jak wtedy, dawno temu — zamknięty w sobie chłopiec patrzący w słońce i otulony bezpiecznie jego ciepłem. Ramiona Gina objęły go mocniej. Westchnął, czując, że opadło z niego napięcie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nie chciał być nigdzie indziej. Nigdy.

— Miałem nadzieję... — wyszeptał. — Miałem nadzieję, że mnie zechcesz. Że coś dla ciebie znaczę... Przecież zginąłeś za mnie. — Izuru podniósł głowę, spoglądając na niego poważnie, choć obraz rozmywał się i migotał. — Mam wobec ciebie dług życia, którego nigdy nie spłacę.

Gin pokręcił głową. Srebrne włosy błysnęły w słonecznych promieniach. Jego ramiona objęły Izuru mocniej.

— To ja spłaciłem dług, jaki miałem wobec ciebie — powiedział cicho. — Za to, że zawsze byłeś przy mnie. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie zaszedłbym tak daleko. Gdyby nie ty… nigdy nie dowiedziałbym się… co to znaczy być szczęśliwym — ostatnie słowa wyszeptał.

Izuru ponownie oparł głowę na jego piersi. Jego serce wciąż biło jak szalone, ale przecież, uświadomił sobie, tak powinno być. Oddychał szybko. Drżał. Oczy wciąż szczypały. Jednocześnie czuł, że nigdy w życiu nie doznawał tak doskonałego spokoju. To było szczęście.

Trwali tak przy sobie — Izuru wczepiony w Gina, w uścisku jego ramion — składając sobie w milczeniu obietnice, że nigdy więcej…

Izuru podniósł oczy i spojrzał w twarz Gina, po raz kolejny zachwycając się jej pięknem. Objął ją dłońmi, gładząc opuszkami delikatne kości policzkowe, i wyciągnął szyję. Przycisnął usta do ust Gina, pierwszy raz w którymkolwiek życiu, i stwierdził — nieco nieskładnie, bo zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie — że każda egzystencja niesie z sobą coś nowego. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Gin smakuje persymonkami… a potem przestał myśleć, ponieważ Gin odwzajemnił pocałunek. Izuru wsunął palce w jego włosy, a ich miękkość sprawiła, że znów przeszedł go dreszcz. Jęknął. Gin objął go mocniej, a jego wargi rozsunęły się w uśmiechu. Oparł czoło na czole Izuru, jego rzęsy musnęły brwi jego dawnego wicekapitana.

— To ja jestem cały twój — powiedział głosem dźwięczącym spełnieniem i niezachwianą pewnością. — Nareszcie — dodał ciszej, uśmiechając się. — I tylko twój — szepnął, dotykając wargami jego skroni i przysuwając usta do jego ucha. — Izuru.

Izuru drgnął, czując, jak podnoszą się włoski na jego ciele. Gin łagodnie położył go na trawie i nachylił się nad nim, przesłaniając słońce. Jego twarz była teraz samym uśmiechem, który Izuru odwzajemnił. Gin przysunął się bliżej, jego srebrne włosy niemal dotknęły kwiatów koniczyny. Izuru westchnął, widząc w jego oczach to, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

— Sądzę, że to oczywiste — zaczął Gin tonem, który w zamierzaniu miał być figlarny, jednak gdzieś głęboko pod słowami Izuru wychwycił niezwykłą powagę mężczyzny — ale i tak chcę ci to powiedzieć. — Jego oczy promieniały. Nigdy nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy. — Kocham cię, Izuru.

Izuru tylko patrzył. Jakaś część jego świadomości rozbłysła myślą, że Gin Ichimaru, mistrz ironii, dowcipu i replik, był w stanie powiedzieć coś takiego… tak po prostu. I świat się nie skończył. Brzęczenie pszczół wypełniło chwilę. Gin uśmiechał się.

— Przecież ciebie nie da się nie kochać — dodał, jakby chciał wyjaśnić, po czym pokręcił głową i roześmiał się.

Izuru przełknął. Czas łez dobiegł końca. Zaczynał się czas radości. Wyciągnął ramię i zdecydowanym ruchem ściągnął Gina na dół. Mieli dla siebie wieczność, ale nie zamierzał już dłużej czekać.

Nastał ich dzień.


End file.
